Still Mine
by chikki1
Summary: Tasuki's in denial, na no da. This is a deathfic, and it has yaoi. (Tas/Chi)


STILL MINE (1/1)  
BY : Chikki 

Warnings Deathfic. Angst. Yaoi.  
Disclaimer Not mine. Never will be,na no da.   
  
  
  


_Lifeless…_  
  


  
Tasuki stared at the body laid out on the bed before him blankly, his eyes disbelieving. No… This was not true. This was not happening. It couldn't be. He refused to believe that it was. He reached out with a visibly shaking hand to brush back the bangs from Chichiri's forehead, but the distraught seishi jerked his hand back in surprise when it came in contact with the icy coldness that was of his companion.  
  


_So pale…  
_  
  
  
Chichiri looked so peaceful. His face was tranquil and calm. The scar that sealed the monk's left eye shut was hidden from view by a few stray locks of hair. Tasuki gently brushed those strands away as carefully as he could. He might wake Chichiri up, and that was the last thing that the younger seishi wanted to do. When Chichiri was sleeping, he looked so quiet and serene and Tasuki didn't want to do anything that may disrupt the captivating picture that Chichiri made as he slept. After all, the monk was just sleeping, wasn't he? He had to be. Of course he was.  
  


_So beautiful…_  
  
  
  
The still form of the blue-haired seishi looked ethereal, bathed in moonlight. If Tasuki would tilt his head just so; he could almost see Chichiri open his eye and look at him with that loving gaze that the monk used to greet the younger man every morning when he woke up. Smiling and laughing…still well and very much alive. He could pretend to see his beloved open his arms and welcome him into the warm haven of reassurance that was his embrace.   
  
The young bandit felt tears welling up in his eyes and he stubbornly rubbed them away. Why was he crying? There was no reason for crying, was there?   
  
Damn…now he was starting to sob. He fiercely cursed himself. He had to keep quiet or else Chichiri would wake up. The monk _ was_ going to wake up, wasn't he? Of course he would.  
  


_So cold…_

  
  
  
Tasuki moved closer to the one that he loved and wrapped his arms around him, trying to convince himself that he could still feel the warmth flowing through Chichiri. That he could still hear the steady heartbeat that had always been there. But the monk was cold…and all Tasuki could hear was silence. He closed his eyes and layed his head down on Chichiri's chest.  
  


_So relaxed…_

  
  
  
Deciding that Chichiri had slept enough, Tasuki resolved to wake him up. He grinned warily. Chichiri had promised to take him fishing today.  
"Chichiri…"Tasuki said softly, shaking his fellow seishi every-so-gently. "Chichiri, wake up…"  


  
_Unmoving…  
_  


  
Tasuki felt the tears coming again but still, he wiped them away, not giving them the chance to fall. He started shaking Chichiri a little harder. "Chiri-chan…wake up, dammit! Onegai Chichiri, stop fooling around…It's not funny anymore…"  
  
Kouji hurried forward from where he had been silently watching from a corner and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. He was ignored as Tasuki continued to stare at the other seishi. The older bandit bit his lip when he saw Tasuki trying his hardest to bring Chichiri back. He sighed. Maybe if he had insisted that the monk should not have come along to help out when a plague had swept through the village at the base of Mt. Leikaku, then all this would have been prevented. Kouji sighed again in frustration. Yet the monk had insisted and had gone with them, using his powers to help in any way that he can. Shortly after the trip, they had discovered that Chichiri himself had caught the disease.  
  
And even though Tasuki had demanded that his lover be made to rest and be served on hand and foot…  
  
And even though they had done all that they could in order to save him…  
  
And even though Chichiri himself had told them with a cheerful smile that he would be all right soon…  
  
He still went.  
  
And he was still gone.  
  
"Chiri-chan…" the red-haired seishi whispered, the desperation obvious in his voice. "Please…" Kouji could feel the lump in his throat and he turned away from the sight.  


  
_Still perfect…_  
  


  
Tasuki could see that his vision was beginning to blur at the edges. His eyes were stinging from unshed tears. The young bandit was silent for several moments, and then he smiled sadly and leaned down. Kouji watched in fascination as his friend tasted the monk's lips for what he thought would be the last time.  
  
The kiss was long…Sweet. By the time that Tasuki pulled away, tear tracks were beginning to make his way down his face and his gasps for breath had began to resound throughout the room.  
  
And only then did Tasuki let the tears fall without hindrance. He sobbed uncontrollably, his hands making fists as he clutched Chichiri's shirt tightly, bringing his lips down to meet Chichiri's still ones over and over again, pretty much in the same way that they had met so many times before.  
  
The tears continued to fall as Tasuki continued to caress and touch the man that he loved with all of his heart and had trusted with all his soul. This would be the last time. The last.  


  
  
_Still mine._  


  
With one final kiss, Tasuki withdrew and buried his head into Chichiri's chest, still not wanting to believe, yet it didn't matter because he already did.  
  
But the sobs did not stop.  
  
  


OWARI DESU


End file.
